Paths Intertwined
by Lovinginu
Summary: Naruto an orphan, Izayoi an abandoned child. What if there destinies crossed? Watch as one person in there lives make a difference,that can change the world. Naruto/Kimimaro Oc/? ADOPTED BY LOVINGSIRIUS!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto an orphan, Izayoi an abandoned child. What if there destinies crossed? Watch as one person in there lives make a difference that changed the world.

I do not own any of Naruto or any of its characters. I do not own the name Izayoi. That would be an Inuyasha name but i am only borrowing its usage for my original character Reviews welcome! Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

Fear, that was all she could smell, taste and hear all around her. She had heard that the nine tailed fox had attacked the Village Hidden in The Leaves, but she didn't know that the damage was this extensive. The village almost as a whole was in shambles, she could her peoples cries of pain, anguish and had come to call in a favor of her old sensei , but now though, she didn't know if she could.

Deciding against it Tsunade Senju turned around and walked away from the village.

Five days later

The mist was Annoying. She should've chosen another village. Ugh, how do people live in this shit. But she needed to leave this with someone. she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to knock out her assistant because she was so damn adamant about keeping the damn thing. She didn't even want it. Another mistake to add to her growing pile. The Mizukage let her in just because She was a Sannin , so she could wander without any trouble from him.

Seeing a stranger she asked where she could leave it, he pointed to an Old building down the street. 'Perfect' she thought .

After dropping of the papers and her package she turned and walked away leaving a precious little bundle in the arms of an old woman at the orphanage.

Little did she know she just set the wheels of destiny in motion.

Short I know! I'll write a longer chapter next time Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
**_" I was down at the seas again  
Lonely sea and sky  
And all I ask is a tall ship  
And stars to steer me by."_**

In a small little orphanage in the Village Hidden in the Mist, there was a girl telling a story to children who had sat in a circle around her. This was a common occurrence . There village was plagued by death, fear, famine, blood and sorrow. This was the only happiness they get, so the came religiously just to hear a new happy story.

The girl telling this story, was no more than 7 years old. She had long pure platinum blonde hair, almost white in color, Dark blue eyes like that of a night sky, and two black jagged stripes one on each cheek. She was wearing nothing but an old rag t shirt , and shorts to big for her small frame, no shoes. Her voice enraptured the children around her. Her arms waving as she told her story, her smile capturing there imagination. Her name, Izayoi.

" _In the Village of whirlpools, a village not far from here, the Uzumaki clan has a believe a long time ago, there goddess Utashi, who wanted everyone who lived on the islands, to move to the main land. So she built them a bridge, out of a rainbow. When everyone was crossing the rainbow, excited to get to the main land, kids were playing around having a great time, jumping, dancing, singing. You know, being kids.  
Well in their excitement, they fell of the rainbow and started tumbling down towards the sea. Now the parents , were scared to death that Utashi was going to be really mad at them and let their kids drown.  
But no, Utashi took pity on them, because she loved the way the children played. So right at the moment,when the children hit the water, she waved her hands and moved the water to surround the children. When they appeared she transformed them into dolphins. So they could play. Forever. Rumor has it they are still there playing, always."_

"Yay!" The children cheered as she ended the story. " Another one! Tell us another one please?!"

Izayoi chuckled knowing how much they wanted another one, but she couldn't it was almost curfew.  
"Sorry guys, You have to wait for the next one." She sigh solemnly .  
" aaaahhhh" the children nodded before going to the kitchen where there meager meal was to be served. While izayoi cleaned up.

Izayoi lived a pretty simple life, she helped around the orphanages as much as she could, taking care of the other children. Sometimes however ; she would catch people looking at her different. Not with curiosity, no she has seen that before in the eyes of the kids. It was more of contempt, fear and hatred than anything. At first she didn't mind. She had been known to play pranks on several of the villagers, but nothing that warranted the glares everyday. When she asked the matron of the orphanage, she simply didn't answer and said that it was all in her imagination , it was her face marks or she was exaggerating.

But no, she could tell she was different. Especially, after she was attacked when she was five. They had dragged her into an alley, after she had bought groceries for the matron. they had beaten her, cut her...tortured her. But somehow she always healed the next day, so she had no proof at what the villagers had done. That was how she discovered her secret ability. She never told anyone, not after how they treated her. Now she just ignored them to the best of her ability, hoping that they get what they deserve for what they did to her.  
She didn't know that her prayers would be soon answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Running, that's the only thing that occupied her mind.

Tonight, the children were getting ready for bed, when out of nowhere, a swarm of bloodthirsty ninja descended upon the village. They hadn't stood a chance, the matron had tried to hide and defend the children,and plead for mercy. The didn't listen. They butchered the children like they were cattle.

Izayoi had hid in the cellar, underneath the trap door until they lefts baking with fear. Then she ran for it.

Adrenalin pumping, she hid in the shadows as best as she could. She knew she had to get away. She could see the men slaughtering everything in there paths, people had attempted to stop them, but they were useless. They were torn through like a hot knife through butter.

It was a pure massacre.

When she finally made it out of the village, she lost her sense of direction. She had never left the village before. So she just kept running. She had to get as far away as she could. What she didn't expect however; was to run into three people along the way.

One was an older man, maybe in his early twenties, bandages around his face and a mist jounin uniform. The others were two boys her age. One had white hair like her, teal eyes and two red dots in between his eyes and eyebrows. The other a boy/girl short brown hair and gentle brown eyes. However the boy with white hair had a weapon in his hands. They didn't notice her until the jounin spoke up.

" who are you brats?" The man spoke gruffly.  
Startled the children turned towards her, who cringed at the attention.

" Well? I only signed up for one tool I dont need anymore."

" Are you from the Mist village?" The white haired boy asked shakily.

" Was" was all the jounin said pointing to his scratched headband " what about you girl?" Looking towards Izayoi.

" I ran from the Mist. they were butchering people." She whispers the last part softly.

All of a sudden the white haired boy charged at her. Swiping his blade near her face she just barely dodged out of instinct, falling to the ground floor.

"Stop it!" She yelled slowly evading the boys mad swipes and kicks, she stumbled towards the trees. Wondering why the boy was attacking her.

He, all of a sudden pulled a BONE! Out of his back and stabbed her through the stomach in her shock,Nailing her to the tree.

Coughing up a little blood, she looked up at the boy ,who was shocked he actually did it, coughed the slumped over. No longer breathing.

The white haired boy, seeing as she was dead , pulled his bone from the body, inserting it back into is own once more. The jounin was shocked at what just happens. Not only had he found his tool Haku, who had a rare bloodline, he had just found another one. Chuckling to himself he spoke. " Boy" getting the white haired boys attention. " what's your name?"

Cautiously he answered the ex jounin," Kimimaro"

" do you wish to have a purpose boy? A true, purpose?"

The boy nodded knowing that this might be a chance to escape from his prison.

" my name is Zabuza. join me, become my tool like Haku, your power would be of great use to me and my dream."

Silent for a second, the boy then nodded and walked toward the jounin cautiously. When he was suddenly grabbed by something harshly from behind. Seeing the shock on Zabuzas face,he looked over his shoulder he could see it was a tree. And the girl he just killed was controlling it.  
- but how- he thought struggling to breath as the tree constricted him like a snake. " you were dead" he hissed.

"When you walk away from people," she whispered, her face shadowed by her hair," you best make sure they're dead."

Looking at them, they finally could see her eyes, the were pure black.


	4. Chapter 4

Paths intertwined

chapter 3

As soon as they saw her eyes, full of malice and hatred, they stepped backwards preparing to flee. When they too, were suddenly trapped in the trees in cross like positions. Zabuza not planning to be taken out by some punk kid tried to go for his sword that was in a seal on his left hand.  
- _the is impossible_- Zabuza thought - _the mokuton had died with the first hokage_- reaching for his hand,as he tried to remember what was in his grandfathers bingo book.  
" _Wood Release ("Wood Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees._

_[1] This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers._

_[2] Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life._

_Wood Release Technique(Mokuton no Jutsu) are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal.  
The last known user was Hashirama Senju ."_

_- so can this, kid, be a descendant ?_-he question himself - _shit! common almost thereee-_

While Zabuza was going over her lineage, she was trying to find a way out. The brown haired kid was somehow using ice to freeze the branches, the other boy was trying to cut through them. - _yea good luck with that_- she scoffed. All she could feel right know was power and it scared her .

-_Should I just make a break for it while there distracted_?- shrugging her shoulders she opted to do just that.

Bolting, she ran as far way from the threat as possible, cupping the wound in her stomach  
- _already healing...good_-

After running for more than four hours she ended up in a white tree forest next to a river and as she passed out, she felt, rather than saw a man coming towards her as the sun was rising.

two days later

Headache from HELL! Was all I felt when I woke up. Great.

When I opened my eyes, instead of a forest and blue sky, I was greeted by a black ceiling. Confused,I started to rise only to feel a sharp sting in my left arm. -_what the_?- it looked to be a needle connected to a bag that had water in it out of my arm I rubbed the spot where the needle was, before going to the door, to what she was assuming was the way out..  
- _Ha_!- I was right  
It led to a creepy long ass hallway. I couldn't see the ends on either side, so I just chose to go right, only to come across empty room, empty room, empty room - UGH! Starting to get pissed here. " I've been walking for about an hour already. Is NO one here?"

"Yes"

" HOLY SHIT!" I squealed turning around only to come face to face with a boy with orange hair. " Don't do that!" I pointed at him in outrage.

"My apologies, my name is juugo, you must be the one Master brought. Yes? Come, he is most anxious to see you." The boy Juugo , i guess walked past me, down the hallway on the left that was **_soooo_** not there before . As it was closing I bolted after him to only introduce my face soundly into a poll.  
" careful." Juugo said not even turning around to see if I was okay.  
- _he could've warned me,the bastard_- I thought rubbing my poor nose.

We continued walking down random hallways, how he knew where to go I have no idea, every corner, hallway and door looked the same. Just when I thought of annoying him with 'are we there yet' we suddenly came upon a tall steel door, about 9 feet in height with a snake on it. As Juugo knocked on the door, we heard a creepy 'enter' and walked towards my future, who was sitting in a throne like chair with only a single candle lit in front of a massive statue of a snake.

Oro pov

It's been two days since I brought that girl to my hideout, she should've been awake by now. She intrigued me the moment I saw her. At first I was going to put the bleeding girl out of her misery, but when i reached to kill her, vines from the earthen floor came and restrained me. Impossible I had thought, because I knew that only males could covet the legendary Wood release bloodline. And besides not one of the Senju is alive, besides his team mate Tsunade. And she hasn't had a child. Has she? Knowing that this feeble girl in front of me had a rare keekai Genki, I decided to take her, heal her and get a blood test.

Imagine, it wasn't the fact that her mother was Tsunade that was shocking,it was her father. Glorious! Kukukukuku perfect! A rare bloodline, powerful parents, and from what I had seen when she was dying she has the "will of fire." But I couldn't use her as a body. There was...something else about her. Something vile and cruel that wouldn't let the ritual be completed. And why did Tsunade not have her child? Was she dead? No last her heard she was in Tansaku Gai .So maybe,she'll just have to be my follower. If she accepts,I am going to train her to be the best and completely loyal to me. Konoha wouldn't know what hit them. Laughing out loud unintentionally scaring some of his servants. Just as he was about to go visit his new visitor ther was a knock on the door.

" enter"


	5. Chapter 5

I did borrow some of the after I watched ninja assassin( brilliant movie). I do not own it.

Chapter five

Oro pov

I saw her enter behind my ever loyal Juugo. She stared about the room before locking eyes with me. Her face dropping every emotion, leaving nothing but an empty expression. Empty eyes that should not belong on a child. I looked up and down scrutinizing every detail. Hair like spun silver, eyes like that of dark midnight skies, two strange markings on her face.  
-She has her fathers eyes-

"Welcome little one. My name is orochimaru. And I ..in a sense have adopted home"  
Her eyes and face were still cold as stone, but I could see the flicker of acknowledgement in them. Brilliant.

Six months have passed since izayoi was takin underneath orochimarus wings. At first she didn't know what to do, but he quickly set her on course.

"The first thing you need to do is work on you physical being as well as your mind." He said pacing in front of her, " obviously you noticed a strain on your body when I came upon you in the forest correct?" Seeing her barely noticeable nod, " that was because you body was not used to that much of you bloodline at one time. Also you are malnourished, which in hine sight means you drained you body of all it's energy in one jutsu. This is not except able ." He hissed.

" you are going to be on a strict diet, that means, vegetables, red meat, chicken and fish. Fruit will be on occasion when you did something I approve of or when it is needed as a quick energy supplement. No excess sugars, occasional starches, NO chocolate or ramen, kami knows why man made such crap... Mentally you shall begin at the basics until I approve you level of skill work , then we can move on. Basics shall include, reading, writing, arithmetic, history, basic tactics, astronomy. Until you have masters all of these , then. And only then will I teach you anything more. Now come with me we shall begin."

It took her the full six months to learn everything. Orochimaru was a lave driver. And that was putting it mildly. Mis a brush stoke, slap! Senbon to the hand, missed a calculation, slap! Senbon to the other hand.

The only good thing that came about this tor.. training was that her body was looking healthier. She had to eat every scrap of food from her plate, even if it was completely gross like eggplant. ( :p) if she didn't she would go have to train with kabuto. Which meant being kabutos training dummy for three hours, and it was painful!

Her mind was beginning to broadened well. Astronomy was an essential to learn, according to her master "if you know the stars you can never get lost.".

Tactics was a little complicated, but once she understood, she played shogi go and chess.

Orochimaru gave her a game to play that he made up, that he taught kabuto with. He constantly threw senbon, kunai and shurikan at her in rapid succession as she tried to think of ways to get six belongings away from Orochimaru, hidden behind several traps. It honed her reflexes, and taught her to think on her feet in a hostel environment .  
History also caught her hear about everyone and every nation, their beginnings! the effort pain and blood that went into building there walls! It was absolutely pathetic though, that some idiots could not learn from there predecessors and not be dickwads. ( cough uchiha cough) she even learned about the jinchuuriki.

After learning the basics though she went to learn anatomy, poisons, plants, aiming,he even taught her the basics of ken jutsu! But he did not limit her on just swords. Orochimaru was a master and a perfectionist at heart. He taught her the origins of the weapons, sai's, kunai, shurikan, swords (all kinds he wanted her to respect them) kusarigama,which was her favorite,bows & arrows, gauntlets, her taught her the history of chakra, and jutsu. He wanted her to be perfect. He even told her that she had advanced so far that, she would be learning torture and interrogation from himself personally! She could remember when he was teaching her how to be silent as a shadow on any terrain, flooring ex être . He even gave her her first assignment.

Flashback

In an old tattoo shop in kusagakure called Horimono Tattoo an old man was sitting next to a man no older then twenty five, who was complaing, drinking, being basically an asshole,as a tattoo was being drawn into his flesh, his name kaboyushi setsuna. The ink is needled into the surface of the skin,raw and bloody, the needled brush tapped with the precision of ritual.  
The tattoo is in the style of a Kuniyoshi print: Hitori Hanzo thrusting his spear into a writhing dragon. The image has beauty but retains the violence required to saturate flesh with art. The skin canvas shifts uncomfortably with the needle- work.

" Fuck! Fucking-shit-fuck-fucking-  
fuck!" He yelled slamming his fist onto the floor.

scene change

She had stood above him. Hair hidden by a black bandanna. Black anbu pants and black sleeveless tight anbu shirt, grey anbu armor, lack tight gloves that stopped at her bicep that had forearm gaurds and black shinobi sandels. The place was full of designer furniture, beautiful girls carrying towels, tea and cigarettes. Dozens of Yakuza look on as the process continues, sleeves rolled up or shirts off to expose the lavish tattoos that cover their torsos.

Kaboyushi the young Yakuza member, is getting his first tattoo, a relatively small one on his back.

He grabs a bottle of sake and suckles it like a baby .  
"Watch it, old man!" He gripes.

The old tattoo artist continues tapping his brush. Maybe  
a little harder.  
"What the fuck? You're doing it wrong." -By the gods- she thought hanging from the rafters in the shadows- his voice is sooo annoying-  
"The needle is doing what the needle does." The old man said patiently, used to this type of customer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed as the needle bit into his skin.

The tattoo master sighed."The irezumi does not hide the skin, the tattoo reveals the  
nature of the man and illuminates the four noble professions in the Book of Five Rings: the Warrior,the Artist, the Merchant, and the farmer. If there is a conflict between the needle and the skin,between the mark and the man, then perhaps the path you have chosen is not the path for which you are suited."

"What did you just say, old man?

Kabo whips his kunai out and jams it under the old man's jaw."I know you didn't just disrespect me, did you? You that fucking stupid? You disrespect me, and I'll tattoo this ceiling with your fucking brains!

The old man speaks with a kind of deference honed through years of service to men like Kabo.  
The tattoo master spoke, "No disrespect."

Kaboyushi smiled," You're lucky. I can't kill you 'til you finish this thing. Gimme that mirror! How's it looking?

Goons and girls all cluck their tongues in chorus.  
Kaboyushi peers at the new tat through the mirror. He whistles his approval as a Yakuza messenger enters carrying an origami envelope.  
"Not bad. Not bad. For an old fuck." He whistles.

"Hey, boss. This just came for you." Spoke the messenger give the envelope over the Kabo.  
" What is it?" He crinkled his nose snatching the paper from the boy.

"A letter."

"So open it, dumb ass." Shoving the envelope back into the boys hands.

He opens the origami envelope, then hesitates at what he  
sees.  
"What? What is it?" Pushing the tattoo master away grabbing for the envelope once more. He pours the contents out into his hand. "Looks like scales." He tastes it.

"Yup. Scales, snake scales."

The tattoo master drops his brush. It clatters to the  
floor.

" No..." Was heard over the questioning.

" You know what this is?" Kabo asked the old man who was trembling with terror.

The artist barely nods.

" Wanna let us in on the joke?"

" Years ago, I watched a man open an envelope like that one." His eyes pool with fury at the memory.

" There were many with him and they laughed like you laugh now. Then it came from the shadows and their laughter was drowned in cannot bargain with what is  
coming. You cannot reason with it is not a human being. It is a demon sent straight from hell that will never stop until you are dead."

"What came out of the shadows?" He chortled acting like a little kid being told ghost story.

" I cannot say the word." The old man spoke, as if if he said it it would bring him death.

" What word you fucker.?"

The master pulls open his robe, revealing a hauntingly beautiful tattoo of a Shinobi demon thrusting its blade into a lump of scar tissue at the center of his heart.  
"That night, one of their blades struck here. I should have died, but for an accident of birth. My heart is here, on the other side." Starring out in the distance as if reliving a meamory.

Kaboyushi peers closer at the dark figure of the demon.  
" What the fuck is that?"

The messenger spoke up, "Looks like a Ninja, boss."

"A ninja? Are you kidding me?That's the word you're afraid to say? Ninja?" As kabo starts to laugh."Ninja-Ninja-Ninja!" His laughter is infectious. Soon the whole building is laughing." You old fuck! You had me going! Ninja. That's some good shit. IM a ninja! You see our headbands?! We're from the grass old man, we are TRUE ninja!" His Lieutenant laughs hard with him until the top of his head disappears, sliced off from his jaw up, leaving his tongue wagging in space.

Lights shatter around the room. Chaos ensues. The panicked screams of the fleeing entourage co-mingle in chorus with gruesome death rattles off the walls as Kaboyushi's foot soldiers are one by one, eviscerated.

There's a RUSH of movement, more felt than seen. The whistle of swords through the air. Cries and screams. Kuanai, swords and axes fire suddenly and are just as suddenly stilled.

Fear and also strangely acceptance is On the face of the Tattoo Master, barely visible in the thin trace of moonlight from a nearby window. Frozen. Immobile. As the killing continues around him.

Then: silence, broken by the sound of heavy, desperate  
breathing and a match being struck by kaboyushi who  
looks up -

- and sees a dark figure standing before him. Everyone else is dead. Only he and the Tattoo Master remain. The figure regards him with still silence. For perhaps the first time in his life, Kaboyushi is terrified.  
" Listen..." Kaboyushi pleaded. " you don't have to do this! Whatever you're getting paid, I'll triple it! You hear me, I'll pay you whatever you want!Just name your price!"

Their answer is silence. He sees his weapons a desperate scream, he throws the match in the air as he dives for his kunai grabbing one in each hand.  
There is a whistle of metal and suddenly his severed hands are tumbling gracefully through the blade swings again, slicing through his body as if it  
were barely there, coming out the other side as Kaboyuhi's body erupts as it falls in two pieces,splattering the artist with blood. The match touches the floor and goes out.  
The Tattoo Master does not move, has not moved. Frozen.  
"you are real, aren't you?" He whispers .

After a moment, the ninja emerges into the moonlight, the way a shadow coalesces into a panther gliding from the dark to inspect its artist doesn't move, but his eyes widen, his heart pounding in his ears.  
"For fifty-seven-years, I've told your story...No one ever believed me."

The ninja walks towards him, his steps soundless. She crouches down, her eyes taking in the old man's tattoo.

" But you are real, aren't you?"

There's the shing of a sword being unsheathed. The artist closes his eyes, anticipating . He waits for the death blow. It does not come.

He finally forces himself to open his eyes. The blade is near his face mere centimeters away. Looking up in question. He almost doesn't believe his ears when it speaks. Soft like a Lilly and smooth as silk.  
" I shall return here. Not as what you see. I shall call upon a favor for sparring your life...is this except able?"

Nodding quickly he answers.

" Any favor you ask milady, I shall do all in my power to grant it."

Closing his eyes and only when he feels the blade leave his neck, does he open his eyes once ninja is gone, having departed as silently as She came, leaving death and blood in her would obey, obedience without question,loyalty until death came for him once more.

In the shadows he hears," you shall know when the snake slithers in the leaves."

-

Its almost been five years that she trained. They weren't like her first year. That was cake walk, but when she had academics out of the way though...that is when the true training began.

Five years she bled, and bruised. Orochimaru had no mercy when it came to her, or anybody for at matter. But now matter how hard he pushed her, she never gave in. She did as she was told, she fought, she pillaged, she had even killed. She strained her body everyday, to meet his expectations. When she didn't meet them, she was punished. However; when she did beautifully, he showered her with praise and affection but only when she truly impressed him, which was rare. By he acknowledged her. Something no one has ever done. Not even the orphanage kids. She would do almost anything for him.

He had trained her in three different Taijutsus. One of them the very same taijutsu he said Tsunade of the Sannin had used. However; she didn't have to use the fake strength. Orochimaru made sure it was the real deal. The other Taijutsus were, aikido and Tae Kwan do. Which relied on speed and flexibility. He mainly used these types because they could be incorporated flawlessly with Tsunades Taijutsu. The combine Taijutsu was dangerous.

Her genjutsu repertoire was small but deadly.

For ninjutsu, he had only three years to teach her, because he wanted her built physically first. After figuring out her chakra nature, of course it was earth and water but surprisingly there was a lightning affinity. He suspected it had to do with the extra energy inside of her. Which he still has yet to unleash.

Orochimaru Being a ninjutsu master, teaching her different jutsu was not a problem, seeing as he had thousands of jutsu scrolls here in his bunker and more in his other bunkers across the elemental nations.

Day in and day out they practiced in chakra manipulation and control, and chakra natures until she dropped. After a the first two years with him ,he had finally given her a scroll with ninjutsu on it. He had started her out with Dotson first.

" when you master these, you can move on to other ones, but only if I see they are mastered to perfection. Am I clear?" Nodding in excitement she studied the scroll and practiced the two ninjutsu religiously, until she finally got them perfect.

» Doton Doryuuheki  
» Earth Rising Wall (Mudslide Barrier)  
Type: Ninjutsu; Earth Type  
Description: A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

» Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu  
» Inner Decapitation Skill  
Type: Ninjutsu; Earth Type (assassination technique)

Description: The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to move powerful jutsu.

After that her determination only grew. She wanted to be the best, just like Orochimaru.. He had given her hope and safety. She would not let her Sensei down. She also knew the substitution, body flicker, henge and the Kage Bunshin. She new a few lightning but not mastered yet, he had shown her plenty of water jutsus as well. Her arsenal was heavily packed and ready to use, chakra control was perfect,form- graceful and flawless. She was a true weapon.

- Orochimaru pov

It was almost time. For years I've dedicated to training, honing, ...perfecting. I have even come to care for my ward. She is strong minded and determined, she has never failed me. Where others have failed, she succeeded. Her loyalty is unquestionable, she shall do well by my side. But first a mission she needs to full fill.

" Kabuto."

kneeling before him was a young boy no more than 15 round glasses, grey hair in a spiny tail. Standards ninja wear.

" I need Izayoi for a mission bring her to me."

" yes my lord" I watch him walk away to go get my beautifull charge. Only she will beagle to accomplish this task. Where others have failed. She will, of course I could all most taste the victory.

A voice startled me out of my thoughts.

" You sent for me."

" Ahh yes my little one. I need you to fido a high priority mission, no one else has been able to accomplish it."

" ask and it shall be done master." She said bowing before me. I never did get her to kneel, but then again she is not a lower species.

"As always little one, I need you to infiltrate the Village Hidden in The Leaves."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Five years earlier Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A young boy no more than 6 was running through alleyways dogging behind dumpsters trying to evade is per suers. It was October 11 and it was the night of the Kyuubi festival. But it was also his birthday. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan living on his own from the mere age of four. No one in the village has ever showed him kindness. All treated him like the scum beneath the earth. All except two people. One was an old man running a ramen stand, Takeshi Ichiraku. The other the Sandaime Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ichiraku fed him when no one else would, the hokage gave him an apartment and money out of his own pocket when the orphanage kicked him out. Unfortunatly this was all Sarutobi could do. If he did more his position as hokage would be question, by his council and old team mates. It was only because of Shimura Danzo, that the council did not overthrow Sarutobi, for playing favorites with the "demon boy."

Naruto for a mere boy of six years, was grossly underweight, spikes sunshine golden hair, that at the moment was mud brown because of the dirt, sapphire blue eyes that were bluer than the sky during the day, and six whisker like marks on his cheeks, three on each side. He had a sunny personality just like his mother, but it was rarely seen. Not surprising with how he was/is treated. He currently was being chased by biased villagers that thought he was the kyuubi reincarnated.

Running was all that was on his mind. It was like this every year. Even when he tried to hide they would drive him out. Every year they would hurt him. He didn't know why, he only knew that it just was. No one was ever there apart from the old man and the ramen chef. He didn't know if he could survive another one. They were drunk this year. Terribly so. He ran past the busy main square, evading his per suers for a brief moment, he dived in a hole behind a dumpster. The villagers ran past it shouting for the demons head. When there voices faded he thought it was safe to come out. He was wrong. As soon as he poked his head out, his hair was grabbed harshly by a big beefy man, likely a butcher. Screaming in pain naruto grabbed the hand that held his hair trying to make it let go and release him. He kicked and wiggled like a worm trying to get away as fast as he could. He knew what was coming, once he heard the man shout.

" I GOT HIM BOYS!" The butcher shouted. "Nice try beast, were not stupid unlike some people. Hahaha"

As the villagers approached the butcher took his chance, took the boys head and smashed it repeatedly against the brick wall, making naruto cry out in pain and shock. His head throbbing and starting to bleed. The blood from the top of his head making tear like tracks down his face. The villagers closed in ready to hurt, beat and torture.

-  
When they were done, the left the bleeding child alone in the muddy alley,leaving him for dead, or so they had hoped. But every year they awaken to find he is still alive and physically well. Young naruto would be found by ANBU, a little to late to be coincidental, and taken back to his apartment like nothing happened. Naruto ,however would not cry tears. He would not pity himself. He learned quite sometime ago that they did nothing. They did not help, the did not comfort, they would not make the boo boos better. He would pass out, and by the next morning he would be healed.

The next day he walked with the Sandaime Hokage towards the place naruto was looking forward too. The Shinobi Academy. The Hokage had given him permission to attend and had given a naruto a chance at having his dream fulfilled, to become a ninja, more specificully to be Hokage. To be acknowledged and loved by people to the highest degree. To be a somebody. The council had denied him at first but Danzo had supported him, strangely. When Sarutobi asked why, Danzo replied. " he is the future of this village Hiruzen. Whether the village recognizes it or not, he is not the kunai, he is but the scroll. He has the potential of his father and the greatness of the uzumaki clan inside him. He will not fail us. I will make sure of that."

It was not a year later, that you could see Naruto running from several chunnin trying to get him after he put itching powder in their pants. Is was nothing new, ever since he started the academy naruto was the clown of the class. Not all of it was his fault however. The teachers were biased towards him. Making him wait out in they hall when they gave lessens to the other kids. Giving him detention so he has no time to get his chuunin level given homework done. So he had taken to pranking as an outlet of his anger and left over energy.

Danzo had heard of this thru his subordinates and found this unexceptable. He walked to Hiruzens office, not even stopping for pathetic secretary who was filing her nails, as she waved to stop him. Walking in he saw Hiruzen, like always, doing an obscene amount of paperwork. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk waiting to be took about 2.5 seconds.

Noticing there was someone in his office Hiruzen looked up from the stupid request for new toilets and saw his longtime rival and best friend sitting patiently, as always. Heaving a sigh, great full for a break he grabbed is ever loyal pipe, filled it with vanilla pipe Tobacco and took three loooong drags.

" what brings you here my friend?" Sarutobi began.

" something has been brought to my attention Hiruzen. Something that concerns and to put it frankly pisses me off."

Snapping to attention Sarutobi sat straight and looked to his friend. Concerned because Danzo,never gets angry. He gets even. A well known and dangerous fact. Sensing this would take sometime he told his secretary to dismiss his schedule for the day.

" what is it my friend? That has you so upset?"

"Naruto uzumaki. According to reports from my ANBU the teachers in the academy are neglecting him. And that is putting it mildly. Kicked out of class, being taught Taijutsu in the wrong forms, no chakra training, no physical training, they purposefully hinder him in every aspect! This can not go on Hiruzen! I will not stand for it."

" But my reports.."

" They are LIYING HIRUZEN!" Danzo stomped his cane in anger. Sarutobi was startled at this action. He Never raised his voice before. Knowing that his own people were responsible for the child's misgivings, Sarutobi Lowered his head in shame.

" this can not go on my friend. You were forced out of retirement after your successor fell. You are aging and they see you going soft. Because of the council there is too much chaos, everything is going to the civilians. The money, the equipment. This is a SHINOBI village my friend,we have lost power and they have gained it. They even put civilian standards at the academy. I know it's peaceful times , but they do not last forever. According to my findings it is them who are paying the teachers to hinder him. Only the teachers would gladly do it even without the incentive!  
Now, there's a reason for this. Why? because discrimination, poverty, and ignorance restrict growth, When you stifle human potential, when you don't invest in new ideas, it doesn't just cut off the people who are affected; it hurts us all. You and i both know that while investments in education, and infrastructure and scientific and technological research increase it growth, creating more for both Civillians and Shinobi, the civilian have restricted our access while they bury you in inconsequential paperwork. So what happens to all the rest of us?we go extinct!

Now, there's something I've noticed lately. You probably have too. And it's this. Maybe just because We grew up in a different time, but Though I often disagree with Civillians, I actually never learned to hate them the way that i do right now . You and I came together when you first took mantel and talked about national education goals. And we in turn did the same with Minato.I am actually grateful to! and you should be, too — for the second Great War, they showed us that even in times of " peace" there can be war. We have grown soft and they know it! It is time to become a true Hokage! No more civilians in Shinobi affairs, no more kids like naruto being denied what should be given freely! We are Shinobi! We have THE WILL OF FIRE SARUTOBI! A strength at has been passed on since the beginning of time! We must rise from the ashes and give our strength , our will onto the next generation! We must make the council remember that we are STILL HERE! We must protect our children! Give them the tools to survive! Show them what it truly means to be a member of the VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!" Danzo bellowed with a passion not seen in over a decade.

By the end of his speech Danzo was standing his cane pointed in the air towards the Hokage mountain, the air saturated with his belief, his passion,his fire. Sarutobi could taste it. Only once before has he seen his friend this passionate. When he was a general in the first and second Shinobi wars. No one had died in his platoon. He was not called the war hawk for nothing. Sarutobi was crying and yet he felt something in his soul he had not felt in a long time. Hope, strength and passion.

Noticing that danzo was waiting,Sarutobi stood up walked over to his window and stared at his predecessors carved into the mountain.

" I am sorry my friend, I have let is village down, I have seen it crumble by enemies, and it hurts me to know at my own people is causing its distruction.." Taking a deep breath his voice faltering because of the tears, " I will need your help my friend. Will you stand by my side and help me bring the leave back to its former glory?" His voice like that of cold steel.

Turning Sarutobi looked at Danzo with pleading eyes yet you could clearly see the fire burning in his old eyes, a flame that Danzo had not seen in 10 years.

" I have been waiting to hear those words for quite sometime my friend... Welcome back  
'God Of Shinobi' I will gladly help you clean house." Going to stand over next to Sarutobi they looked at the mountain and saw the smiling faces of there forefathers.

" on one condition..."

" and what condition would at be?" Sarutobi questioned.

" I want to take Naruto as my personal apprentice."

".."

"..."

"...done."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Danzo true to his word, helped reform the hidden leaf village at Sarutobi's side. The civilian council was ejected , no longer involved with the village. The Academy was totally reformed.

A kunoichi named Kurenai Yuuhi taught genjutsu.

Might Gai taught Taijutsu.

Ninjutsu was taught by Yamato Tenzo and Iruka Umino

Weapons and seduction taught by a kunoichi named Anko Miterashi.

Torture and interrogation taught by Morino Ibiki.

Tactics were taught by Shikaku Nara.

Tracking by Tsume Inuzuka.

All of them volunteered to teach the hopefuls what it truly meant to be a Shinobi .Those who didn't have the guts, Couldnt hack it Or no longer wanted to be a ninja,were evicted.

The Shinobi forces as a whole was reformed. All Shinobi were taught like ANBU. The forces had grown soft and lazy. Training was like it was back in the war. Perfection was required and aimed for. The best was demanded. First kills were required to be chunnin.

Fan girls were taught quick to let go of there shameful ways. The hard way. Boys who were arrogant got trampled by NE operatives. All Gennin trained in all skills, they also chose which field they got to specialize in when their level of skill was approved by Danzo and the Hokage.

They were apprenticed to the appropriate jounin when they chose their fields. All twelve year olds were tested for there elemental affinity as well. There bodies were trained to perfection. All were sculpted but lean muscle. The only ones that had a "über buff" body were Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka because of their family's demanding Tai jutsu requirements.

From what Danzo could see from standing in front of the hopeful graduates, the reform had done incredibly well.

Hinata Hyuuga - kunoichi of the year  
-apprentice of Anko Miterashi

Skills- medical ijutsu,genjutsu, tracking specialist,prominent poison mistress

Hair-long blue/purple in a braid that ended at her rear

Eyes-pale lilac eye that housed the infamous byakugan.

Clothes- Mesh body suit that ended at the ankles and wrists, Shinobi sandals in black. A lilac skirt that covered her unmentionables, and a black trench coat that was ankle length that covered the nipples, albeit barely.

Height-She was 5'4"

Elemental Affinity-Fire

Tai jutsu style- jyuuken

Rank-Gennin  
Heir to Hyuuga Clan

Shikamaru Nara -was still lazy but he quickly went into a serious mode when needed. He no longer complained, no longer slept in class after all he didn't want to go to training with Danzo again.

clothing-(wore what he did in show)

Elemental Affinities-Shadow and earth

Apprenticed to Asuma Sarutobi

specialized in family shadow jutsu,tactics, and interrogation.

Height- 5'4"

Rank -gennin  
Heir to Nara Clan

Ino Yamanaka -is apprenticed to her father in torture and interrogation and medical ijutsu.  
Clothing- (Shippuden look)  
Taijutsu skill-aikido Taijutsu that involved flexibility and pressure points  
Elemental Affinity-Water  
Specialties-specialized in family mind walking techniques.  
Height-5'3"  
Rank -Genin  
Heir to Yamanaka Clan

Sakura Haruno -apprentice of Kurenai Yuuhi.  
Skills-Taught ijutsu and genjutsu, but also used Taijutsu that used the legs more than anything. (Her hands were a valuable asset,they had to be protected.)It was called tigers barrage.  
Elemental affinity- Earth affinity.

Clothing-blood red v neck sleeveless shirt that stopped below her b cup breasts,sleeveless mesh suit underneath that stopped at mid thigh. Blood red skirt mid thigh,white medical sash that stopped at the ankles, the top of the skirt was underneath her skirt. Ninja plated fingerless gloves elbow length. And black close toed Shinobi shoes the top ended at her calf. long pink hair was twirled onto her head and pinned in a bun by duel senbon.  
Eyes -sea foam green.  
height-5'3  
Rank-gennin

Kiba Inuzuka  
Elemental affinity-lightning (He used it to electrically charge his claws and could, to an extent, control it wherever it was. Be it from the sky or an opponents jutsu.)  
Clothing-(shippuden look)  
Skills-ninjutsu taijutsu and tracking specialist.  
Height-5'5"  
Noticeable markings- clan markings on cheeks  
Heir to the Inuzuka Clan  
Rank- Geninn

Shino Aburame -  
elemental affinity-fire  
Heir to Aburame Clan  
Skills-posession of two hives and was a beginner in ijutsu,weapons,tactics and tracking specialist.  
height-5'6  
Clothing-(shippuden look)  
RankA-Gennin

Choji Akimichi  
Elemental Affinity-earth affinity  
Clothing -(shippuden look)  
specialties- poisons, tactics and Taijutsu.  
Height-5'6"  
Heir to the Akimichi clan  
Rank-Gennin

Sasuke Uchiha  
Clothing-(waring chunin exam black clothes)  
Elemental affinity- lightning and Fire  
Specialties-torture and interrogation and ninjutsu, active sharingan with two tomoe in each eye.  
Mother and brother still alive. Rest of the clan murdered by his brother Itachi Uchiha.  
apprenticed to Yamato Tenzo  
Height-5'5  
Heir to Uchiha Clan on death of Itachi Uchiha  
Rank-Geninn

Rock lee -Taijutsu apprentice to Might Gai.  
Height-5'6  
Rank-Gennin

Tenten Higurashi -  
Specialties-weapons,tactics and genjutsu specialist.  
Elemental affinity-Wind  
Apprenticed to Kakashi Hatake.  
Height-5'5  
Rank-gennin

Neji Hyuuga-lightning affinity , Hyuuga Taijutsu , byakugan, (chunnin exam look.) Taijutsu specialist and ninjutsu,tactics.  
Height-5'5  
Apprenticed to hiashi Hyuuga

Naruto Uzumaki -apprenticed to Danzo  
Specialties-ninjutsu specialist, Taijutsu specialist, torture/interrogation specialist, tactics, poisons, weapons,kenjutsu,tracking specialist and beginners ijutsu.  
Clothing- Black ANBU pants'bottoms wrapped in blood red tape,black Shinobi sandals, black mesh shirt ending an inch past the elbow,black Shinobi plated fingerless gloves, and a black hooded jacket with blood red stripes one down each arm from shoulder to wrist.5'5 Taijutsu was Maui tai and jujitsu.  
Elemental affinity-wind and water  
Rank-Gennin

Karin uzumaki- was wearing a black chinese dress with slits extending from hip all the way down, black booty shorts underneath, black slippers.  
specialized in and ijutsu,tracking, water affinity, ken jutsu sensor ability.  
Height 5'3"  
Apprenticed to Yugao Uzuki  
Rank-Gennin

Kimmimaru- Taijutsu and bloodline Shikotsumyaku  
Kimimaro's bloodline ability allows him to project and regenerate bones from his body at will. He can use his bones as weapons in close combat or launch them as projectiles  
Elemental affinity-water  
Specialized in Kenjutsu  
Height-5'7"  
Apprenticed to Gekko Hayate  
Rank -Genin

And from what he had heard from Sarutobi there was also another hopeful graduate that had been home raised. But if they didn't pass inspection, there was no point of even coming to "graduation".

Clearing his throat in the academy classroom,silence immediately followed.  
"The testing for the rank of Gennin will now commence. Anyone who does not believe they are ready, you are free to leave."  
Since no one left, he took that as a good sign.  
" Very we'll the test shall have seven accuracy,tactics,ninjutsu, Taijutsu, genjutsu,Kenjutsu & interrogation.. The first to be tested is.."

Naruto pov

He was bored. Training is fun and all but he wanted to go play. It was all too serious sometimes. Yea,he was strong but(sigh) he just wanted a friend not a comrade in arms. Even after the change in curriculum, no one wanted to be his friend. He had buddies, like hinata and lee but no one to give his secrets to, no one who truly understood him.  
And now he had to listen to the old mans speech.(sigh) he soon realized that no one was talking. Looking around he spotted the reason why.

As danzo was about to continue the classroom door opened to reveal the Third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I thought you were testing the new recruit?" Danzo questioned.

" hmm.. Oh I did she passed with flying colors, I believe she's ready for graduation." Turning to the side he beckoned the mystery person in. When she walked in the already silent class turned eerily quiet.

Naruto was paying very close attention. The girl... To put it plainly was had long pure platinum silver/blonde hair in a long braid and what looked to be a big chunk of jade at the end. Dark blue eyes like that of a night sky, and two black jagged stripes one on each cheek, (like inuyasha)She looked to be 5'4" and was wearing a long sleeved black cheongsam with a blood red cherry blossoms embroidered into the fabric. She wore long black pants underneath, which she she had grappled the bottomed with blood red tape. She also wore black slippers that were flexible enough for her to have full mobility with her feet.

Danzos voice startled him back to reality.

"Name"

" Izayoi."

"Izayoi what?"

" I don't have a last name."  
" hmm... Very well . There's not really a lot of room but you can sit next to...Uzumaki!"  
immediately two hollers of "YES SIR" had Danzo rubbing his temples.

" The boy Uzumaki..."

Walking forward Naruto Uzumaki showed his presence. "Yes sir?"

"She shall be sitting next to you today. You shall give her a tour after graduation , and show her the ropes. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

Turning back sound with Izayoi following him they went to sit.

" anymore interruptions?... No good Aburame Shino your up."

As soon as Naruto sat down he turned to Izayoi," Hey I'm Naruto."

Giggling, she introduced herself as well." Hi I'm Izayoi nice to meet you."  
She shook his offered hand and was about to read a book from her back pack but was interuppted.  
" are you new in konoha?"

"Yea, I was taught everything from home, my guardian didn't want any outside influences to get in the way of training. "Izayoi said shrugging her shoulders.

" your weird...but hey I'm weird too. " ' _holy crap did I really just say that.' _Mentally smacking his face as he saw Izayoi looking at him questioningly.

" I'm no saying your weird... I mean that your guardian is.. No I didn't mean that , what I meant was ummmm..." Izayoi giggled once more making Naruto's morale go straight down the shitter." I'm gonna stop talking now"he said slumping In his chair, laying his his chin on the desk.  
" no don't that was really cute." She said making naruto blush , " I know I'm weird and I know that's not what you meant to say so its okay."

Rubbing the back of his head while giving her a cheeky smile." Hey I don't have any training today, do you uh maybe wanna go get something to eat after I give you a tour?"  
He saw her smile a small smile and nod making him smile as well.  
" What's your favorite subject?"  
Izayoi tapped her chin in thought," Well the subject I'm best at is..well everything. My favorite would be Sealing, ninjutsu, Tessens and medical jutsu."

"Tessen?"

" Battle made of hardened steel and specialized chakra metal, that can let me siphone my chakra nature inside them ."

" you know your chakra nature too?! Awesome I'm wind and 's yours?"  
" earth and water and a minor in lightning ."

" you have three? But I thought only chunin and jounins could have three?"

"Yea, my guardian said I was a unique case..."

Sensing a subject better left unturned, they went about waiting for there turn.  
-

One by one they went to test themselves in hoping of getting on a team.  
And one by one they came out with a head band with the village leaf simble upon there brows. And the entire time Naruto was staring at the new girl. Soon naruto was called up and then Izayoi was the last. They had all passed with flying colors.

"Come back tomarrow for your team assignments. Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

Just for the record I do not own naruto. I only own character. Hope you enjoy the story! I'll take suggestions and ill update as soon as I can! Promise!

Chapter eight:paths intertwined

Naruto was showing Izayoi around the village, telling her about the local hotspots, the Hokage mountain and of course Ichiraku Ramen. The owner a kind old man and his daughter ayame thought they made a "very cute couple " Naruto blushed heavily while Izayoi smiled at him.

Now they were going through the village, and naruto was showing her the individual compounds for the clans that resided there. They had seen the Hyuuga compound and were showed around by Hinata. It had zen gardens and many houses to hold the entire family. But what was weird was that half the compound was white and bigger in stature, while the smaller one was painted a light green. Hinata told them that it separated the branch house from the main house families. Seething she said she was going to change once she took over the reins.

The next was the Inuzuka compound, they didn't go inside since Kiba was training in the courtyard. And outsiders weren't allowed to see. Next was the Aburame compound.

It had THE most beautiful gardens Izayoi had ever seen. Every single plant was well taken care of, both the poisonous and non-poisonous were at the peek of of all kinds seemed to hover and house themselves throughout the garden, without the fear of being harmed.

Izayoi also got to meet Shino's mother since his father was on a mission. To put it plainly they could tell she was married in.

Long black hair that reached her knees, gorgeous emerald green eyes, wearing a soft pink kimono covered in red flower petals. Her name was Kimore. From what she told them she loved tea tasting, cooking and taking care of the gardens. She also was a jounin specialized In poisons and Kenjutsu. She was still on the roster, so if anything happened to the village she could help, but she put herself on leave until her family was grown enough to take care of Izayoi promised to visit her again they decided to visit the other compounds.

Next they visited the Uchiha compound, very briefly though seeing as sasuke and naruto wouldn't stop fighting. They met Mikoto and again Izayoi promised to visit. They visited the Higurashi house, tentens father was a blacksmith that specialized in weapons custom made to fit individual shinobis. They visited the Akimichi clan compound, which was just as beautiful as the aburames,except instead of a garden the compound was filled with trees. Fruit trees to be exact and animals, cows, pigs,chickens even bears and exotic animals.

..ooOOoo..

The Nara was the last stop. It took a while to get there. Since it was on the outskirts of the village and into the forest surrounding the village. Shikamaru was cloud watching with Choji when they arrived.

" Hey Shikamaru!"

Turning his head Shikamaru saw naruto approaching with the new girl. Sighing knowing that his cloud watching was over sat up and waved, waiting for them to get closer before talking.

" hey naruto, is that the new girl?"

" Yea this is her. Danzo-sama wanted me to show her the ropes. Your our last stop. Is it okay if you show us around the compound?"

" troublesome...yea might as well. C'mon" standing he reached is arms above his head to stretch then waved his arm motioning for them to follow.

" By the way I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji."

" Nice to meet you, I'm Izayoi."

" alright let's see ...there's not really much we like it simple...that house right there is the storage area, that one is the feeding station, that ones where we try and gather ingredients from the deer. When they're willing anyways. That's the main house, and this right here," Shikamaru lazily waved his hands in front of an empty field," I'd where the deer should be. There probably feeding in the back fields. Here I'll get one to show you." Grabbing a whistle from is pocket, he blew it, only for no sound to come out.

"Is there supposed to be sound or is it like a dog whistle?" Izayoi questioned.

" yea sort of, their hearing is just as sensitive as a dogs but there hearing is on a different too troublesome to explain."

They watched the field for about twenty minutes and were about to leave hen thy saw a big but come out of the forest. "That's the head buck, he's probably making sure it's safe." The buck that came out was an easy seven feet tall. its antlers were taking three of those feet had a light brown coat and white " socks" on its feet. When it saw that there was no danger he let out a keening noise,allowing the other deer that were know starting to dot the field to know it's ok.

Naruto wasn't that amazed as he had seen an worked(or tried to work ) with the deer the previous summer.  
Izayoi however was amazed, the deer were ... eyes are what got to her though. Pitch black. No iris, no retina,just black whole like they were seeing somewhere else and not seeing in front of themselves.

"Can I pet them?" Izayoi abruptly didn't know why but something compelled her to reach and touch.

Shikamaru quirked his head to the side debating on whether or not to let her. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't even paying attention. She just kept staring at the deer with a weird look on her face. After about five minutes he told her that it was ok, after sensing she didn't wish to harm them. He didn't think that much of it. Thinking that she would try to pet them like all the others but wouldn't be able to cause the deer never let anyone pet barley tolerated the Heir of the Nara clan. They only went to His dad Shikaku because they knew he had everything they needed that wasn't in the forest.

He watched her expecting the deer to flee. But what he didn't expect was when she crossed the fence, that kept the deer in the field, that the head buck walked up TO HER. Hearing a crunch he knew Choji was startled as well, to have dropped his really made his brain stutter was the deer allowed her to pet them...

... .

She just reached out her hand shoulder level, and waited for the deer to reach her and when it did she felt the softest fur she had ever felt, and a ...connection of sorts. The buck felt like the trees she always communicated with back on her way here. A soft nudge brought her out of her thoughts. She brushed her hand up and down its snout. She was so distracted she didn't notice all the other deer coming up behind her until they nudged her as well. She tried to pet and stroke as many as she could, feeling the connection getting stronger and even more familiar.

Shikamaru was gobsmacked. No one had ever been able to Interact with the deer on such a level before. Turning around and running to the main house as fast as he could he burst through the door ignoring his mothers yelling.  
" DAD" Shikamru shouted startling his father. " you need to come out to the field now!"

Sensing the urgency in his sons voice he thought that the pregnant female was giving birth. So he stood and followed his son hurriedly out the door, ignoring is wife hollers.  
Upon going to the field he saw something that made his 200 plus IQ to go haywire. A single girl surrounded by the deer. Now normally he would assume the worst but sensing that the girl didn't wish the deer harm. He just sat there and tried to figure out why the deer were so enamored with the girl. he didnt even notice choji and naruto were there. He was brought out of his thoughts from his son.

" dad...have you ever seen something like this?"

Grunting he robbed a cigarette out of his pocket put it in his mouth and lit it.

" no..no I haven't. My grandfather told me of when he inherited the deer from the shodaime. The first Hokage entrusted the deer to him, before the first Hokage went to battle his childhood friend Madara Uchiha. With his wife Mito Uzumaki by his side he went to battle madara at the valley of the end, he gave his life killing madara and so the deer were left in our hands passing down the generations until the true owner would return. I thought it was just a bedtime story, but from what I'm watching," he said pointing to Izayoi with his cigarette," the true heir of the first Hokage has returned. The deer were like this only with Tsu-...son of a bitch." Dropping is cigarette he shunshined to the hokages office.

Not knowing what his father went to do,he heard his mother scream that it was time for dinner. Sighing he grabbed a camera and took a picture of the deer and the girl. Before telling naruto to grab her cause it was time to go. He waved them goodbye before going to listen to his mothers nagging and waiting for his father and thinking about the story his father told him.

' The first Hokage. Hmmmm'

Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
